clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary the Gadget Guy
.]] Gary the Gadget Guy (more formally known as Agent G), is Club Penguin's only inventor and scientist and also the owner of the Sport Shop. He likes wearing a white lab coat and his special twisted spectacles, and enjoys eating Fish Dish Pizza, Cheese pizza, and a combination of icing, sugar, hot sauce, jelly beans, and Fish Pizza. He is almost always seen drinking Coffee. It is rumored that fine-tuning the coffee machine to play music while the coffee was brewing was one of his first projects. It's not known how G has his eyes. On a recent edition of The Penguin Times his eyes appear like Sensei's, but smaller. On Club Penguin Times issue 200, it was mentioned that Gary will make an appearance at the Festival of Flight 2009, and in the section "In Focus: A Waddle Down Memory Lane", Gary was quoting the quote at the top of the page. Gary's Inventions :See main article: List of Gary's Inventions Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin. Some of his inventions are around the island for normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000, 2000 or 3000 (Mainly 3000). 1000 is the prototype and 3000 is the complete version. It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the PSA, since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 1000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on. Gary's Secret Gary is not the founder/leader of the P.S.A.. His role is somewhat close of what is Q's from the James Bond series. He is the genius behind most of the inventions in Club Penguin, and appears in all of the Secret Missions. Autograph During the 2008 Halloween Party, Gary could be found in the Secret Laboratory signing autographs. He could also be found during the Penguin Play Awards along with the Club Penguin Band, Aunt Arctic and Cadence. His lastest appearence is during the Festival of Flight 2009 at the Underground Pool and the Tallest Mountain Gary's knowledge of other Famous Penguins *Rockhopper: Yes, I do know that Rockhopper. *Aunt Arctic: Yes! I am good friends with Aunt Arctic. Quotes *What is your emote status? *Tink tink tink *Pulls lever *I'm not a computer! *Lets do propeller testing! *Oh my! *One Super Soda Machine Coming Up! *Let's go to Rockhopper Island! *Fixes *And we're off! *Interesting *Good idea! *Farewell Penguins *May I have some H2O water? Gallery of Gary the Gadget Guy File:Gary_the_gadget_guy.png|Agent G. Image:Agent G.PNG|Another picture of Agent G. Image:Happy Gary.PNG|Gary standing on the Beach. Image:Gary coffee.PNG|Gary holding a mug of Coffee. Image:Gary_desk_stuff.PNG|Gary sitting at his desk. Image:Gary pizza.PNG|Gary after the conclusion of his invention, the Pizzatron 3000. Image:Gary desk.PNG|Gary at the desk in the Sports Shop. Image:Gary knight.PNG|"Sir Gary" at the Medieval Party 2008. Image:Agent G.png|Agent G studying mysterious tremors under the island. Image:Gary_penguin_play.png|Gary waddling around at the Penguin Play Awards. Image:IsawG.png|Gary at the Penguin Play Awards. Image:GaryCards.jpg|Gary's cards in Card Jitsu. Image:Gthegadgetguy.png|Gary in Club Penguin Times Issue 200. Image:Gary1.png|Gary waddling around at the Festival of Flight. Trivia *Gary the Gadget Guy's abbreviated name "G" may have been named after the character Q from the James Bond series, who is the covert operations (Gadgets) assistant for Bond, or because his name has "G"s as the first letter: 'G'ary the 'G'adget 'G'uy. *Gary doesn't own puffles. *Gary keeps an impressive collection of pins on the second floor of the Sport Shop. He is only missing the soccerball pin and all the pins after the tulip. *Gary usually used the number 3000 for his inventions, and also 1000; he is believed to be the one who chose the passwords to the Command Room because the password is 3000. The Only things G hasn't put 3000 at the end of his inventions are Aqua Grabber, Boom Box, Box Portals, Test Bots, etc... *Gary became a virtual character like Rockhopper, the Club Penguin Band, and Cadence on October 31, 2008. He only appeared in the Secret Lab during the Halloween party and during the penguin play awards If you found him, you could get a background from him. *Gary is the only penguin with light (non-bushy) eyebrows, and one of the four penguins who have eyebrows.(The other 3 are Scrooge, Sensei and Rockhopper.) *Gary is a recurring character in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force video game. *Gary has 6 lab coats. 1 that he wears, 1 in the Gadget Room, 3 on a coat hanger in his room and 1 on the ground next to the coat hanger. *Gary's penguin Color is Old Blue. *Gary's second-to-last appearence was at the Penguin Play Awards where he was seen giving out autographed backgrounds along with Aunt Arctic, Cadence and the Club Penguin Band. His current appearance is the Tallest Mountain and Underground Pool, fixing the windows (pool) and keeping the island in the air (Mtn). *Gary is a Level 5 Member. *He was the third character seen in public after Rockhopper and the Club Penguin Band. *With the right combination of clothes, you can look like Gary. *No one knows who controls him, but it might possibly be Billybob. *The Gary background changed because most people couldn't see Gary because his head was in the pin position. *The reason you had to tell Gary a secret word in the First and Second Secret Missions, is because he was in the Sport Shop and anyone could walk in at any time. *He's the owner of the Sports Shop and HQ, but is not the Director of the P.S.A. as, on Mission 10 the director appears on a screen, and Gary is there. *He has only waddled around the island three times. *You can wear a pair of his old glasses in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *The reason that his favourite drink is coffee is because it helps him stay up late at night to work on his inventions. *Gary is making appearances at the Festival of Flight at the Cave, Hot Air Balloon, and the Tallest Mountain. *At the Festival of Flight, Gary stated that his favourite invention is the Switchbox 3000. *Gary can type numbers and punctuations. *He likes to drink water. *His tie changed colors at the Festival of Flight 2009. Orignally, his tie was brown, but during the Festival of Flight, his tie is red. *In the book, The Inventor's Apprentice, Gary wears a yellow tie. *As seen on the newspaper, Gary's eyes are tiny without his glasses. **He also doesn't have any white around his pupils, unlike all other penguins. **Before he reveal his eyes, very few penguins think he's blind. *Gary does not like crowds. During the Festival of Flight 2009, Gary ran behind a barrel of Cream Soda to hide. .]] See also *List of Gary's Inventions *Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Elite Agents Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Owners